


Pigmented

by elibanana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, everybody wins, i love yoonjin i love jeonghoon, or at least i win, so why not write something involving both ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elibanana/pseuds/elibanana
Summary: “He should know that Jeonghan isn’t as angelic as he looks,” Yoongi continues, leaning back against the counter Seokjin is working on, shamelessly watching the younger duo.Seokjin snorts. “And you think Jihoon’s innocent? He’s kinda like you – small but absolutely terrible. He may look like a baby but he can be savage A F.”-----------------------yoonjin are the annoying parents squealing over their son's budding first romance. or something like that.the flower shop & tattoo parlor, btsxsvt crossover au nobody asked for.





	Pigmented

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my [tumblr post](https://motjin.tumblr.com/post/163450872324/i-think-your-kid-likes-mine-seokjin-looks-up) ages ago and tweaked a bit.

“I think your kid likes mine.”

Seokjin looks up from where he was pruning the daffodils to see his employee standing near the orchids, doing something he rarely does in front of Seokjin: smiling. And it's not his customer-service-employee fake smile, or even his my-boss-is-an-absolute-idiot smile. It's a wide and genuine, teeth-baring beam of sunshine and admiration aimed at a taller boy with beautiful, shoulder-length hair and colorful tattoos covering the exposed skin of his entire left arm.

Seokjin shakes his head and goes back to the flower arrangement he was so rudely interrupted from. "Leave them alone, Yoongi," he says.

“He should know that Jeonghan isn’t as angelic as he looks,” Yoongi continues, leaning back against the counter Seokjin is working on, shamelessly watching the younger duo.

Seokjin snorts. “And you think Jihoon’s innocent? He’s kinda like you – small but absolutely terrible. He may look like a baby but he can be savage A F.”

“Did you mean,  _as fuck_?” Yoongi turns, smirking at him.

“Hey!” Seokjin cups the side of the flowers with his hands, where ears would be if flowers had ears. “No swearing in front of the plants!” he whispers rather harshly. Yoongi just rolls his eyes. “And besides, Jeonghan is just as besotted.”

They turn back to watch Jeonghan playfully push at Jihoon’s chest and giggle, effectively turning Jihoon into a puddle of goo right before their eyes. This time it’s Yoongi who snorts. “Nah, he flirts like that with everyone to get his way. I mean he got Hoseok to tattoo him for free just by licking his lips and batting his eyelashes or something.”

"That's Hobi for you. Besides, what would he want from Jihoonie? Access to his employee discount on our premium soil?" Seokjin ponders. Then, "Crap, that better not be the case. I'll keep losing money if Jihoon keeps giving away discounts, the soft-hearted baby. Did you know he sold a huge basket of roses at half price just because the old man said it was for his wife's seventieth birthday?"

Yoongi twists around to face him. "You sound like a proud dad."

Seokjin beams. "I am."

"I thought you said he was savage."

"I guess it's only towards me," Seokjin sighs and returns to the bouquet in front of him.

They don't say anything for a few minutes, Seokjin busy clipping stems and leaves, Yoongi busy being a nosy boss, when the peace is broken by Yoongi emphatically whispering  _holy shit_.

“No swearing, Yoongi,” Seokjin admonishes again but Yoongi doesn't even acknowledge him. He follows Yoongi’s gaze back to the younger couple and realizes why.

Jihoon is running his fingers through Jeonghan’s overgrown fringe before tucking it behind a studded ear. Jeonghan smiles shyly at the floor and… blushes? Seokjin squints, adjusts his glasses to make sure that that is indeed a pinkish tint on Jeonghan’s cheeks and oh wow, nobody, in the past three months since he's started working at Yoongi's tattoo parlor, has ever made Jeonghan blush.

Seokjin can’t quite believe his eyes but at the same time he can't wait to tease his favourite employee about it. He knew it. And here Jihoon thought it was all one-sided.

“Funny, didn't you say Jeonghan never let anyone touch his hair?” Seokjin nudges Yoongi's arm.

“Yeah, he doesn’t,” Yoongi answers gleefully, only too happy to be proven wrong. He faces Seokjin with a loopy grin. “You were right. Oh my god, you were so right. He’s got it bad for our little Jihoon.” He cackles then, his expression transforming into one Seokjin recognizes is for when he’s thought of something particularly naughty.

“Yoongi,” Seokjin warns as he playfully pushes at Yoongi’s shoulder. “Be nice.”

“Oh, _hell_ no," retorts Yoongi. "We’re never gonna let him live this down. We finally have some leverage! Do you know how hard it is to win against the devil when he looks so charming and perfect all the damn time? We've finally found a weakness!”

Seokjin laughs quietly to himself as he wraps the bouquet in brown paper. “They kinda remind me of us, actually, when we were younger.”

“Yeah, you were the devil too. Still are,” Yoongi says as he takes the flowers into his arms.

“Yet here we are, five years later and you still love me.” Seokjin leans down to peck his boyfriend on the nose. Yoongi looks a little put out, expecting to be kissed somewhere lower.

“Only because you give me free flowers,” Yoongi grumbles then points to his lips. “You missed.”

When Seokjin just shrugs, Yoongi drops the bouquet back onto the countertop and pulls him gently by the face to bring their lips together. Seokjin smiles into the kiss triumphantly.

“Ugh, gross.”

They separate to see the younger two standing a foot away from them, Jihoon sporting a fantastic expression of disgust, while Jeonghan watches with his mouth agape.

“Seokjin-hyung, I thought you didn’t let anyone touch your face.”

Jihoon turns to him, eyes wide in disbelief. "You didn't know?" He stretches his arm out at Seokjin and Yoongi, moving his hand in an up-and-down motion as if to say, _how could you miss something so obvious?!_

Seokjin laughs. “Yoongi is the only exception, Hannie.” He drops his voice and leans forward. “But don’t let him know or else he’ll get all smug about it.” He adds in a wink for good measure.

Jeonghan giggles. Jihoon pretends to gag.

Yoongi scoffs and picks up the bouquet. “See you at home babe. I’m scheduled to give the Jeon kid another permanent ragret.” He gives Seokjin a quick smack on the cheek before turning towards the door. “C'mon Jeonghan, you’ve had your time with 'lil Jihoonie. Hoseok’s probably feeling lonely by now.”

“Tell him to put the flowers in a vase with water this time,” Seokjin reminds Yoongi as they exit his shop, Jeonghan blowing a kiss to a very red Jihoon.

The door closes behind them, the bell on top clanging noisily for a few seconds before Seokjin and Jihoon are left in the silence of the now customer-free store. Seokjin turns to face the younger boy, smile ready and eyes glinting with delight. But before he can even utter a word, Jihoon beats him to it.

“Shut it, hyung.”

Seokjin gasps in mock offense. “Is that any way to speak to your boss, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon just mutters something that sounds suspiciously like a curse under his breath and starts walking to the back of the shop.

“I told you he likes you back! You’re both evil so you deserve each other!” Seokjin calls out to him.

The only response he gets is a raised middle finger.

**Author's Note:**

> wz: wow ur hair's so nice can i touch it :3  
> jh: yeah sure :">  
> yoonjin in the bg: OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD
> 
> i might add more because i'm in love with the idea of yoonjin annoying jeonghoon until they become a thing. and the jeonghoon tag needs more content :(
> 
> but i'm also really lazy so who knows. i hope you enjoyed this anyway :)


End file.
